Le mal ou le bien ?
by Laury.Bonnie
Summary: Laury Grigomador apprend seulement à 15 ans qu'elle est une sorcière d'ôtée de pouvoir magique très puissant. Sa mère, n'a jamais voulu que Laury connaissent l'existence de se monde, dans l'unique bute de la protégée de ses ancêtre. Malheureusement, le maître des ténèbres n'était pas de cette avis.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une visite innatendue

**Avant propos : **Bonjour à vous cher Potterhead. Sur mon blog, il y a déjà 3 chapitres de poster pour cette fiction. En postant le premier chapitre ici, je l'ai légèrement modifié et j'ai changer certains prénom. Certain d'entre vous ont du lire le prologue que j'avais poster sur . Je l'ai supprimé et je l'ai remplacé par celui qui est ci-dessous.

Tout ce qui est écrit là sort de mon imagination alors faites comme moi, ne copié pas!

**Disclamer :** Ce merveilleux univers appartient bien évidement à notre reine, Joanne Rowling. Excepté quelques personnages qui sortent de mon imagination -loufoque je vous l'accorde.

Je suis vraiment désoler si je fais de nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison et de grammaire mais je fais de mon mieux pour me corriger au maximum.  
Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

* * *

**« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.»**

* * *

**Mini Prologue :**

Elsa Grigomador est une jeune française de 15 ans. Elle à des origines anglaises et elle parle l'anglais couramment. Elle mesure 1m56, elle est donc assez petite pour son âge. Elle à des cheveux lisses, longs et noirs avec quelques mèches blondes dans les pointes. Elle a deux petits frères. Gabin qui a 8ans et Alex qui en a 14ans. Ses parents sont divorcés depuis 5mois car son père à toujours soupçonné Malenne de le tromper. Cette dernière est avocate, elle a donc très souvent des rendez-vous qui se terminent jusqu'à 3 heures voir 4 heures du matin. Elsa ne prend plus de temps pour elle, pour sa famille et ses amis. Elle passe ses journées et ses vacances plongé dans les livres à étudier. Sont rêve ? Devenir une grande avocate Parisienne, changé de métier, s'évader. Mais pour le moment, elle n'est que première de sa classe dans un petit collège de Lyon.  
Nous sommes le vendredi 17 décembre 1976, c'était le premier soir des vacances de Noël, mais Elsa bossait quand même.

**Début du chapitre :**

Point de vue de Elsa :

Alors que j'étais entrain de me faire des fiches de révision pour le contrôle d'histoire de la rentrée, mon petit frère rentra dans ma chambre, une grosse valise à la main.

- Tes sûr de ne pas partir avec nous ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on à l'occasion de partir une semaine à Paris.  
Oui j'en suis sûr, il faut que je bosse. Et puis, il faut bien quelqu'un pour tenir compagnie à maman.

Il me regardait d'un aire assez triste, je le pris dans mes bras.

- Bon vas y, papa et Gabin t'attendent.

Il me fit un autre câlin puis ils partirent.

J'étais concentré quand mon ventre gargouilla. J'allais donc chercher un morceau dans mon frigidaire, quand je vis un post-it rose accrocher sur celui-ci.

« J'ai un dîner important ce soir, quand je rentrerais tu dormiras. Bisous, je t'aime! Maman. »

J'ai pris le post-it ainsi qu'un yaourt à boire et j'ai filé de nouveaux dans ma chambre. Ma mère avait raison, il était deux heures du matin, j'étais couchée mais je n'arrivais pas a trouver le sommeil.

Il y avait beaucoup de cris dehors, j'enfilais mon jean slim ainsi qu'un pull blanc en laine pour allez voir ce qu'il se passait. Je m'imaginais plusieurs scènes aussi insensés les unes que les autres, même si tout au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était que mes abrutis de voisins qui passaient leurs temps de jour comme de nuit, dehors. Je jetais un coup d'œil par ma fenêtre, mais il n'y avait rien et le bruit avait cesser. Je repartais en direction de mon lit tout chaud qui m'attendait quand soudain quelqu'un se mit à frapper doucement à ma porte. Cela suffisait, j'allais allé leur dire deux mots.  
J'ouvris la porte assez fortement sur le coup de la colère. Malheureusement ce n'était pas mes voisins mais un monsieur que je ne connaissais pas. Il avait des cheveux courts soigneusement coiffés et des yeux d'un bleu océan. Il était vêtit d'une cap noir. Il avait dans ses mains, un bout de bois. Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il me voulait, qu'un éclaire bleu jaillit de son morceau de bois. Cette éclaire me propulsa contre le mûr et sous le choque du frappement de ma tête contre ce-dernier, je perdis connaissance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le ciel était clair avec quelques nuages par-ci par-là. Le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel. Je réveillais puis je m'étirais. Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit, puis j'ai ri toute seule. Mon rêve était assez drôle, comme-ci la magie existait. Je me levais et cherchait mes chaussons des pieds, mais impossible de mettre le pied dessus. Je m'avançais vers la fenêtre qui était ouverte, je laissais les courant d'aire d'enveloppés autour de moi. Le paysage ne ressemblait à rien. Le ciel était gris avec des gros nuages à formes bizarre noir. La pluie arrosait des fleurs qui n'existaient pas, et des arbres sans feuilles.

Finalement, j'aperçus que je n'étais pas chez moi, que la chambre était différente. Je me demandais bien où je me trouvais, j'avais assez peur. Mes affaires était disposés sur le divan au fond de la pièce. Le lit était un lit à baldaquin, en bois foncée. Les rideaux qui l'entourait étaient d'un vert émeraude. Sur le cotée se trouvait une commode du même bois que le lit. A cotée, une coiffeuse elle aussi en bois avec un grand miroir. Une bassine d'eau y était posé. Je m'assis sur le lit, je n'avais hélas aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je n'osais pas sortir de cette gigantesque chambre. J'imaginais que si je sortais, le propriétaire me prendrait pour une voleuse et il me tuerait. Je sortis de mes tristes pensés car quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte, j'espérais tout simplement que se soit ma mère qui m'annonçais que nous avions déménagés.

- Entrée, dis-je d'une voix assez audible pour être sûr que la personne entende.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à une petite créature avec des oreilles longues et pointues. La créature portait une sorte de drap blanc délavée.

- Bonjour, me dit-elle d'une voix simple et mélodieuse.

J'avais enfin compris pourquoi j'étais dans cette endroit, j'&tais tout simplement entrain de rêver. Mais malheureusement pour moi, lorsque je m'étais pincer la peau dans l'espoir de me réveiller, rien ne c'était produit.

- Vous êtes mademoiselle Gryffondor ?  
- Non, moi c'est Grigomador.  
- Lila vous prit de l'excuser.

Je me contentais de lui faire un hochement vertical de la tête. Je me dirigeais vers mes vêtements quand cette Lila m'interrompit.

- Lila vous à cousus cette jolie robe ce matin, il serait dommage que vous ne la portiez pas.

Elle me tendit la robe et je la saisis. Il est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Elle était couleur verte avec peut de gros pois argent, et un gros nœud argent derrière. Un jupon gonflait le bas de robe. Des jolies chaussures noir cirées accompagnaient le tous. Elle me prit la main et m'emmenais vers la coiffeuse où je devais m'asseoir. Elle passait des légers coup de brosses dans mes cheveux lisses, quand soudain ces derniers devinrent ondulés.

- Comment à tu fait ça ? Demandais-je surprise mais satisfaite du résultat.  
- Un petit coup de magie.

Je me pris dans un fous-rire incontrôlable, néanmoins Lila ne rigolait pas. Je me suis d'abord sentie gêner puis honteuse.

- C'est vrai ? Demandais-je.

Soudain Lila avait disparue, pour réapparaître derrière moi. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, et si finalement la magie existait vraiment.

- Merci pour votre hospitalier, mais je ferais mieux de rentrer, ma mère va s'inquiéter, lui dis-je apeurer par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Si je reste une minute de plus dans ce manoir, je deviendrais folle.  
- Hélas il est trop tard, me dit-elle attristée.

Quand ces quelques mots sortie de sa bouche, une petite boule se formait dans mon ventre. A chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce ces mots là dans un film, ça fini toujours mal.

- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Le maître souhaiterais vous voir.

Si ce n'était que ça, je n'avais pas à m'en faire. J'irais voir son maître, puis je m'en irais. Le programme était fait ainsi dans ma tête, alors c'est comme ça que les événements se dérouleront.

Je suivais Lila de près car la maison -qui ressemblait plus à un manoir-, était tellement grande que je me serais perdu vite fait. Sur les murs étaient accrochés de nombreux tableaux où des personnes ainsi que des paysages bougeaient. Nous sommes arrivé devant une grande porte d'acier.

- Nous y somme, promettez à Lila de ne pas énerver le maître et de bien faire attention à vous, me dit Lila d'un aire vraiment désolé.

- C'est promis.

Je frappais trois grand coup à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit seule. La pièce était sombre, seule un feu de cheminée éclairait une très longue table ovale. Au bout de celle-ci se trouvait un homme d'au moins 47ans, je n'eus pas de mal à le reconnaître, c'était l'homme de mon rêve.

Soudain je me souvins de Lila et je me dis que tout ce qui c'était passer chez moi l'autre soire n'était finalement peut-être pas un rêve. Assis à ses cotés, une femme beaucoup plus jeune, blonde avec des mèches noirs. Ça peaux était blanche et elle aussi portait une cap noir mais dans un style plus féminin. A coté ce trouvait un jeune homme qui devait sans doute être son copain puisqu'ils se tenaient la main. Il était tout aussi blanc, et il avait des cheveux tout aussi blond, mais beaucoup plus long. Ses yeux était d'un gris perçant.

En face de ce jeune couple se trouvait une femme brune avec des cheveux broussailleux. Elle ne portait pas de cap, mais une tenue un peut plus sexy. Il y avait pleins de gens tout aussi étranges les uns que les autres, mais si je devais tous les décrire, j'y passerais plus d'une heure. En pleins milieux de cette table vide se trouvait un serpent, cela tombe bien c'est mon animal préférés. Ils ont du m'apercevoir puisque un silence presque inquiétant dominait la salle. Je m'avançais à petits pas.

- Viens, n'ai pas peur, me dit le plus âgé.  
- Vous voulez me voir ? Demandais-je, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Je m'approchais de cette table, d'un pas plus vite, il avait réussis à me mettre alaise.

- Nous t'avons gardé une place, juste là.

En effet, un siège vide était placé entre la femme brune et lui-même. Je pris place sur la chaise qui m'étais destiné, elle était très haute, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi mais un sentiment de puissance s'installait en moi. Sûrement, par la grandeur des chaises et de la table.

- Que me voulez vous demandais-je ?  
- Avant de parler de ça, laisse moi faire les présentations.

J'étais sur le point de répondre en redemandant ce qu'il me voulait, quand je repensais à la promesse que j'avais faites avant de rentrer dans cette gigantesque pièce à l'ambiance froide.  
Il me désignait la jeune femme blonde.

- Je te présente Narcissa Black, a cotée d'elle se trouve Lucius Malefoy, à cotée nous avons Igor Karkaroff. En face de Narcissa, se trouve nul autre que toi, sur ta droite se trouve Bellatrix Black, à cotée d'elle se trouve Yaxley ..

Il continua à me nommé plein de noms, mais je n'arriverais jamais à tous les retenir. A chaque fois qu'il prononçait un prénom, la personne en question me faisait un hochement de tête.

Je trouvais que Bellatrix est particulièrement jolie et gentille, je sentait que nous allions bien nous entendre.

- Et vous, qui êtes vous ?  
- Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ma jolie, je me nomme Tom Jédusor. Mais appelle moi maître, je trouve que ça sonne mieux.

J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, je vais vraiment finir à croire à cette foutus magie. Je lui fit un simple hochement de tête.

- Que me voulez vous ?  
- J'allais oublier de te présenter quelqu'un.

Il c'était mis à parler dans une langue complètement incompréhensible, et le serpent s'approcha peut à peut de moi. Il me regardait d'un aire attendris. Je soufflais un petit peut et discrètement, j'en avais mare de moi. Elsa, il faut que tu te reprennes, ce n'est qu'un serpent, il ne peut pas te regarder d'un aire attendris, pensais-je.

- Voici Nagini, me disait-il.

J'avais juste hoché la tête avant de lui redemander ce qu'il me voulait.

Puis il avait fini par me répondre :

- Nous voulons faire de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il était entrain de me dire.

- Comment ça quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle ?  
- Et bien, nous voulons faire de toi une sorcière, me dit Bellatrix d'un aire ambitieux.

Je restais sans voix, je ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Non, Non, et Non, Bellatrix, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! S'énervait le maître.

Ah oui, je me disais bien aussi.

- Nous ne pouvons pas devenir sorcière, personne en à encore le pouvoir.

Il c'était levé et déplacé vers moi. Il passa son doigt, le long de mon visage, tout en parlant.

- Mais en ce qui te concerne, tu es déjà une sorcière. Nous voulons donc que tu rejoigne mes rangs, et que tu te batte à nos cotés.

Mon sang se glaçait et ma respiration se coupait.

- Vous faites erreur, je ne suis pas la personne que vous pensez. Je m'appelle Laury Grigomador, je ne suis pas une sorcière. Mes parents sont tout à fait normal. Se ne sont pas des sorciers, donc en l'occurrence, moi non plus.

Bellatrix, me tendit son morceaux de bois.

- Que voulez vous que je fasse avec cette branche ?  
- Ne me dit pas vous, dit moi tu, nous sommes amies désormais, me dit-elle d'un aire sarcastique. Et ce n'est pas une branche, mais une baguette.

J'avais alors pris ça ''baguette'' dans mes mains et rien ne c'était produit.

- Vous voyez, je ne suis pas cette personne, dis-je rassurée.  
- Secoue-la, petite idiote, me dit la femme pour qui j'avais de l'admiration.

Cette jeune femme que je vénérais tant, descendu de mon estime aussi vite qu'elle y était arrivée. Si c'est ce qu'elle pense de moi, que je suis une petite idiote, alors je n'ai rien à lui dire!

- Bella, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite nos invités, dit l'homme aux cheveux long et blond dont j'avais déjà oublié le prénom.  
- Lucius à raison, dit Tom à l'adresse de Bellatrix.

Enfin bon, je secouais ma baguette dans tous les sens, ce qui commit de nombreux dégâts. Malheureusement, ils avait raisons, je ne suis pas une simple fille ordinaire. Je suis dotée de pouvoir magique. En ce moment même, le seul sentiment qui s'emparait de moi était la peur. Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, je veux rester une fille ordinaire.

Je me levais de ma chaise, je me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie à reculons, tout en regardant leurs visages figés sur moi. Je voyais que le maître allait ordonné à quelqu'un de me rattraper, mais Yaxley lui proposait de me laisser le temps d'accepter qui je suis. Je remerciais cette homme du plus profond de mon âme et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre en courant. Bizarrement, je trouvais le chemin directement sans me perdre. Je me jetais sur mon lit, en pleurant.

- Elsa ?  
- Laisse moi, ce n'est pas le moment, répondis-je froidement à Lila.

Je savais que c'était elle car une voix aussi mélodieuse, c'était tellement rare. L'elfe déposa un sandwich sur ma commode.

- Lila se disait que tu risquerais d'avoir faim, elle t'a donc préparé un sandwich en espérant que tu aimes ça, me disait-elle d'un tons assez triste et vexer tout en fermant la porte.

Je m'en voulais un peut, elle était si gentille avec moi.

- Attend, reviens.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je m'assaillais en tailleur sur le lit, je m'essuyais quelque larmes, et je mangeais le sandwich car j'étais malgré tout affamé.

- Merci, dis-je simplement.

**Pendant ce temps :**

point de vue extérieur :  


- Il faut absolument qu'elle accepte, criait Tom tout en donnant un coup de point sur la table.  
- Elle va le faire maître, elle va le faire, dit Yaxley mort de peur.  
- Elle à intérêt.  
- Sinon ? demanda Bellatrix qui connaissait sûrement la réponses.  
- Je la tue, dit-il froidement et distinctement.  
- Mais maître vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, annonçait Lucius.  
- Ah oui, et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Je suis Voldemort, tout de même. Même si je me fait nommé par cette insupportable nom de moldu devant cette gamine, je suis encore et je resterais le plus grand seigneurs des ténèbres que le monde magique est connus. A chaque seconde qu'elle se trouve devant moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, la tué! Mais je ne le fais pas, pour la seule raison que vous connaissez tous. Je ne pourrais pas permettre qu'elle se rallie au bien, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle est une sorcière. Me faire passer pour le gentil deviens juste insupportable. Donc, si elle n'accepte pas, elle est morte, es-ce claire ? Demandait-il, en baissant la voix sur la fin de sa phrase.  
- Oui maître, dit Lucius tout en se reculant pour montrer son respect envers Voldemort.  
- Je pense que quelqu'un devrait allez lui parler.  
- Oui Narcissa, vas-y.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de prononcer quoi que se soit, que Igor la coupa.

- Maître, Je pense qu'il serait préférable de laissez Bellatrix y allez. Laury la regardait avec admiration, cela ce voyait depuis qu'elle est mit ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans la pièce. Elle l'écoutera plus facilement que l'un d'entre nous, s'exprima ce dernier.  
- Bien, Bellatrix charge toi donc de cette tâche et fait en sorte qu'elle nous donne sa réponse avant demain soir.  
- Oui maître.

Bellatrix se levait et partit en direction de la sortie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Point de vue de Elsa.

J'étais assise sur mon lit, mes jambes sous la couette. Lila me montrait pleins de tour de magie assez amusant, on rigolait bien toutes les deux, quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je n'avais envie de voir personne d'autre, alors je ne répondis pas.

- Je peut entrée ? C'est moi Bellatrix.  
- Non, m'exclamais-je.  
- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, me dit-elle.

Elle ne manque vraiment pas de toupet.

- Essaye toujours, la porte est fermer à clef.

Je ne sais pas comment elle à fait, mais la porte c'est ouverte en grande, laissant apparaître nul autre que Bellatrix. Elle prit Lila par le haut de son drap puis elle la jeta par la porte, pour finalement venir s'asseoir au près de moi. Vu sa tête, elle avait sans doute préparer un grand discoure, mais c'est moi qui commençais à entamer la conversation.

- Je ne peut pas être une sorcière, si ? Demandais-je assez tristement.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir lutter contre tes origines.  
- Mais ça ne se peut pas, mon père est professeur d'anglais et ma mère avocates pour les affaires étrangère, ils ne sont pas sorciers donc moi non plus.  
- Bon écoute chérie, sais tu ou nous nous trouvons ?  
- En Angleterre ?  
- Exacte, maintenant dit moi pourquoi tes parents sont venus en France ?

- Pour changer de Pays. Ils en avaient mare de l'Angleterre, il pleuvait trop sois-disant.  
- Non, je vais te dire pourquoi. Tes parents nous ont abandonner ! Ce ne sont que des lâches.

Le truc que je détestait plus que tout, c'est qu'on dise du mal de mes parents.

- Menteuse!

- Je ne suis pas une menteuse, me dit-elle en haussant le son de sa voix angoissante. Tu as envie de devenir, se qu'ils sont devenues, Égoïstes et Lâches ?

Même si je savais au plus profond de moi que ce n'était que des paroles en l'aire, j'avais besoins de réfléchir.

- J'ai besoins de réfléchir.  
- Donnes ta réponse ce soir.  
- Oui, donnais-je pour seule réponse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'avais finis de poser le pour et le contre. Malgré que ma réponse était déjà prise, je me devais de continuée à réfléchir. Quelque instant plus tard, je demandais à Lila de m'indiquer le chemin pour allez donner ma réponse au maître. De nouveaux devant cette porte, j'hésitais si finalement mon choix était le bon. Lila voyait bien que le doute s'installait en moi alors elle prit la merveilleuse décision de frapper avant que je ne change d'avis. La porte s'ouvrit et j'avançais aussi lentement que la première fois.

- Tiens Elsa, me dit le maître.  
- Maître.  
- Alors acceptes-tu notre proposition ?

J'étais prête à lui dire ma réponse, quand tout à coup une femme s'interposa entre nous.

* * *

**«Méfait accomplis.»**

* * *

Alors vous en avez penser quoi ? Je vous prévient, je ne blablate jamais en fin de chapitre, je répond aux reviews alors lâchés vous. :)  
xoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi cette importance?

**Avant propos : **Bonjour à vous cher Potterhead, bonjour à vous aussi nouveaux lecteurs et anciens lecteurs.

Tout ce qui est écrit là sort de mon imagination alors faites comme moi, ne copié pas!

**Disclamer :** Ce merveilleux univers appartient bien évidement à notre reine, Joanne Rowling. Excepté quelques personnages qui sortent de mon imagination -loufoque je vous l'accorde.

Je suis vraiment désoler si je fais de nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison et de grammaire mais je fais de mon mieux pour me corriger au maximum.  
Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

* * *

**« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.»**

* * *

-_ Tiens Elsa, me dit le maître._  
_- Maître._  
_- Alors acceptes-tu notre proposition ?_

_J'étais prête à lui dire ma réponse, quand tout à coup une femme s'interposa entre nous._

- Tiens Marlenne, comme on se retrouve, disait le maître ironiquement. Que nous vaux ta visite ?  
- Je viens chercher ma fille, répondit ma mère sans la moindre peur.

Tom allait riposter, mais elle sortit alors sa baguette :

- Stupéfix, lança-t-elle a ce dernier.

Mais dans un mouvement de cap, il réussit à esquiver le sort qui servait à je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il l'a regardait d'un aire moqueur. Bellatrix pointa alors sa baguette vers ma mère, mais le maître lui fit un signe de la main pour lui interdire de lancer quoi que se soit.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Demandait-il sarcastiquement. Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire contre ça, Locomotor mortis, s'exclamait-il.  
- Protégo, s'exclamait-elle à son tour.  
- Bon sa suffit maintenant, dis-je en m'interposant entre ma mère et le maître. J'accepte, prononçais-je à l'égare de ce dernier.  
- Nooon, criait ma mère. Stupéfix reprit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le maître.

Elle l'avait prononcer avec tellement de hargne et de puissance que Tom n'eut même pas le temps de se protéger qu'il fut propulsé contre le mur.

- Viens, dépêche toi, me dit-elle tout en insistant.

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, je sortis un «non» bien distinctement avant de m'approcher de Bellatrix.

- Viens sil-te-plaît, il te veux du mal.  
- Pendant 15ans tu m'a mentis et tu voudrais qu'aujourd'hui, quand je suis sur le point de tout apprendre, tu voudrais que je vienne avec toi et que je te crois.

Le maître, c'était désormais levé et revenus vers nous. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux que le jeux était terminé et qu'il allait passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Endoloris, dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers ma mère.

Cependant celle-ci ne bougeait pas, le sort n'avait pas d'effet sur elle où si il en avait un, je me demande bien le quel.

- Avada Kedavra, lançait-il.

Mais ma mère ne bougea pas d'un poile. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être sa le sort. Il paralysait peut-être les gens.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peut rien contre moi.

Et bien non enfaite, elle n'est pas paralysé, par contre, le maître semblait murmurer des jurons, avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Il eut une idée. Il s'approcha de moi, il me pris contre lui puis il pointa sa baguette sur mon coup. J'avais mes yeux plongée dans ceux de ma mère. J'avais peur, très peur.

- Oui c'est vrai, je ne peut rien contre toi, à cause de ton abominable mère.  
- Mamie, demandais-je assez troublé. Vous voulez dire que mamie aussi est une sorcière.

Personne ne fit attention a moi, c'était plutôt frustrant. Le maître continua sa phrase.

- Par contre elle, c'est différent.  
- Tu ne le feras pas, disait-elle sûr d'elle.  
- Ah oui, et qu'es-ce qu'il m'en empêche ?  
- Tu le sais très bien, reprit-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, car oui, il le savait qu'il ne me ferait rien. En ce moment même je n'avais qu'une envie, rejoindre ma mère. Même si elle m'a mentit durant tant d'années elle reste ma mère. Même si je décide de me ralliée au maître, je me dois de l'aider à sortir de là, sans moi. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de baguette et je connais aucun sort, alors si je ne peut pas utilisée la manière sorcier j'utiliserais la manière typiquement humain. J'ai redressé ma jambe et je lui ai donné un coup de pied là où il pourrait avoir le plus mal. Il me lâcha tout en reculant et en hurlant, quant à moi, je m'empressais de courir vers ma mère.

Je ne sais encore comment, au moment où je lui est tenue la main, nous nous sommes trouvés dans un endroit différent que le manoir où nous étions avant. Une grande table de bois rectangulaire s'étendait sur tout le long d'une salle accueillante. A coté, il y avait un espèce de bar avec des tabourets. Au bout de la table, se trouvait une cheminée où s'y trouvait un bon feux de bois. Assis sur une chaise, un monsieur faisait tourner sa cuillère dans son thé sans même la toucher. A coté de la cheminé se trouvait un escalier qui avait l'air de tout sauf solide. Il y avait pleins de tableaux où les personnages bougeaient accrochés au mur. Je me demandais bien où nous étions, mais je me sentais en sécurité. Ma mère me prit la main et nous nous avancions près du bar.

- J'aimerais bien une chambre sil-te-plaît Tom.

Il n'aurait pas pu s'appeler Arthur, Pierre, François, Damien, Claude ou Jean ? Et bien non, il fallait que lui aussi s'appelle Tom.

- Marlenne ? C'est bien toi ? Demandait-il avec une touche d'espoir dans sa voix.  
- Et oui, en chère et en os, racontait-elle un sourire en coin.  
- Ça alors, sa fait longtemps.

Il se pencha alors un petit peut au dessus du bar. Je sais que je suis petite pour mon âge et que son bar est grand, mais il n'était quand même pas obligé de m'humilier comme ça. Au moment où il prononça mon prénom, je sentis tous les regards des gens posés sur moi, comme si ils me connaissaient tous. Il tendit une clef à ma mère qui la saisie.

- Chambre 11. Passe donc boire un coup avec nous après.

Ma mère accepta d'un signe de tête. Nous montâmes les escalier de bois en direction de la chambre 11. Quand nous rentrions dans la chambre, le sol était assez poussiéreux et les vitres aussi. Les draps eux étaient propres mais troués. Sur une armoire se trouvait une boite avec écrit chocogrenouille dessus. Je ne sais pas se que c'était, mais je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir. Je pris cette boite bleu dans mes mains.

- C'est quoi ça ?  
- C'est une grenouille en chocolat, ouvres, tu verras.

J'ouvris la boite bleu et la grenouille fit un grand bond sur le lit. Néanmoins, mon regard n'était pas sur la grenouille qui avait sautée alors quelle est en chocolat, mais sur une carte qui se trouvait au fond de la boite. L'homme était vêtue de vert ainsi qu'une cape violette. Ses mains étaient positionnés diaboliquement. Il avait une longue barbe et des gants verts. Vers le bas de la carte se trouvait sur un écriteau d'or, un prénom. La carte était violette en elle même avec 6 étoiles blanches. Sur le coté était marqué un numéro dans un losange couleur or.

- C'est une carte à collectionner, me dit ma mère. Tu as qui ?  
- Salazar Serpentard.

Ma génitrice émit un petit sourire, avant de dire «coïncidence». Je ne savais pas en quoi cela pouvait être une coïncidence, mais je préférais laisser tombé et déguster la grenouille en chocolat. De toute façon, j'aurais bien des réponses à mes questions un jour.

- Maman, tu pourrais pas me ramener au manoir du maître ?

Elle baissa les yeux, puis posa son livre. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit les mains.

- Pourquoi tu veux y retournée ?  
- Ils feraient de moi une sorcière, je pourrais accomplir de grande choses.  
-Tu n'as plus l'ambition de devenir avocate ?  
- Au moins, je finirais moins tard le soir.

Elle me fit un sourire avant de dire :

- Il y a un grand nombre de chose que tu devrais savoir.

Je regardais ma mère avec appréhension.

- Le maître est en réalité un mage noir. Les personnes autour de lui sont ses partisans, appelés les mangemorts. Ce qu'il veux c'est devenir le plus fort et tuer toutes les personnes qui l'empêcherons.

Je commençais a voir une larme à l'œil.

- Ne pleure pas ma fille, ne pleure pas pour des personnes comme ça. Poses-moi toutes les questions que tu souhaites et je pourrais te répondre.  
- Pourquoi ses sorts n'ont pas de conséquences sur toi ? Dis-je après avoir repris mes esprits de petite fille trahit. Et pourquoi vous avez parlé de mamie ?

Ma mère baissa les yeux.

- Je ne peut pas te le dire, mais tu comprendras vite par toi même.

Cela commençait bien, première question, pas de réponse.

- Comment m'a tu trouvés ?  
- Depuis la rentrer, je savais qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps avant que … Voldemort te recherches. J'ai donc directement transplaner au manoir.

- Transpla quoi ?  
- Transplaner, c'est pour aller d'un endroit à un autre très vite.

Cela me semblait louche, pourquoi aurait-il voulu me rechercher ?

- On est où là ?  
- Au chaudron baveur, à Londres. C'est un pub qui fait auberge. Tu veux qu'ont aille boire un coup avec les autres ?

Je fis un signe vertical de la tête, ma mère prit son sac puis nous descendîmes au niveau du bar.

- Tu vois ça, se sont des galions, me dit-elle. L'argent des sorciers, j'en avais garder 6 ou 7 pour quand ce jour arriverait.

Je regardais cette pièce d'or sans dire un mot.

- Vas t'asseoir là-bas je vais nous commander à boire.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la table de bois rectangulaire, puis je m'asseyais. Mes mains étaient dans mes bras, et je réfléchissait. Ça fait beaucoup de choses à avaler en une journée. J'étais perdu dans mes pensée, quand ma mère revint avec deux boissons.

- C'est de la bièrreaubeur, goûtes.

Je sentie la boisson qui sentait merveilleusement bon. Je la gouttais, elle était vraiment bonne.

- On devrait rentrer à la maison.  
- Ça ne va pas la tête, ils reviendront.  
- Mais Axel et Joey, et puis il y a tout mes devoirs à la maison.  
- Ils sont en sécurités, et tu n'auras plus besoins de tes devoirs.

Mes yeux sortaient de leurs orbites, le jour où j'arrêterais d'étudier, il pleuvra des poules.

- Écoutes Elsa, on va se trouver une maison pour nous deux. Tu vas changer d'école et tu vas posséder ta propre baguette. Tu veux ?

J'avais des larmes de joie au bord des yeux. Pour seule réponse, je fis un câlin à ma mère.

**Pendant ce temps :**

Point de vue extérieur :

Le seigneur des ténèbres était très énervé, il jetait des objets à travers la pièce. Quand sa mini crise fut cessé, il alla s'asseoir en bout de table. Les mangemorts étaient assit, chacun à leur place.

- Il faut les retrouvés, hurla le maître en donnant un coup de point sur la table.

Personne n'osait répondre de peur de recevoir le sortilège de la mort. Il avait ses coudes posés sur la table, ses doigts se joignaient un a un diaboliquement tel que Mr Burns dans les Simpson. (NDA: dans mon histoire les Simpson existaient déjà à cette époque là dans le monde des moldus.)

- Quoi que, reprit-il. Je viens d'avoir une idée, dit-il un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Je connais Marlenne, elle va mettre Laury à Poudlard. Nous allons attendre que l'année commence et que Laury s'épanouit. Et à se moment nous … Mais avant je veux que vous alliez la chercher, nous la libèrerons au bon moment.

Bellatrix était très exciter fasse à se plan, qu'elle riait comme les méchants, en même temps, c'est une méchante.

Point de vue de Elsa:

Nous étions toujours assise à cette table mais Tom et un autre monsieur nous avaient rejoint.

- Tiens ma belle, me dit-il en me donnant une chocogrenouille.

Je crois que je suis devenue accrocs à cette confiserie. Quand je l'ouvris, ce fut la même chose qu'avec la première. La carte était identique, seul le personnages avait changé, c'était un homme vêtue de rouge avec des lunettes et une grande barbe blanche. Tom et ma mère me regardaient pour savoir qui était le sorcier sur ma carte.

- Albus Dumbledore.

Ces deux dernier échangèrent un regard.

- Non pas maintenant Tom, dit ma mère en premier.

Je les regardais sans comprendre se qui se passait. Il regardait ma mère en faisant de léger mouvement de tête pour montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec le choix de ma mère. Mais quel choix ?

- Quoi pas maintenant ?  
- Tom voulait te donner une autre chocogrenouille, mais tu vas être malade si tu en prend une autre.

Au fond de moi je savais qu'elle me mentait, encore. Mais je n'enchérissais rien, car si elle ne veut pas me le dire c'est sûrement pour me protéger. J'ai 15ans, et je suis en âge de comprendre que tout ne me regarde pas, même si je suis curieuse de savoir.

- Non, j'en veux bien une autre, répondis-je simplement.  
- J'ai mieux, tien prend ça.  
- C'est un chewing-gum, demandais-je tout en regardant le papier bleu devant moi.  
- Goûtes, me dit-il.

Je mis la sucrerie dans ma bouche, j'avais raison, c'était un simple chewing-gum.

- Fais une bulle, me dit ma mère.

C'est ce que je fis, cependant il était impossible de la percer.

- C'est une bulle baveuse, me dit-il.

Enfin bon, nous restions pendant une bonne heure à discuter de tout et de rien. Il se faisait assez tard et nous n'avions toujours pas manger. Ma mère m'emmena alors dans un de ses restaurants de sorciers. Une fois rentrée, j'avais mis mon pyjama et je m'étais coucher.

- Maman, quand es-ce que je pourrais avoir ma propre baguette ?  
- Chaque choses en son temps, me dit-elle. Maintenant dors, demain nous nous levons tôt.  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Je vais t'emmener découvrir ton monde.

C'est sur ces dernière paroles qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

**«Méfait accomplis.»**

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu de reviews pour ce chapitre, du moins depuis la réécriture. Car la seule reviews que j'ai, elle à été écrite lors ce qu'il y avait que le prologue de la première version.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous viendrez lire la suite quand elle sera poster.  
xoxoxoxoxox


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retour à la case de départ

**Avant propos : **Tout ce qui est écrit là sort de mon imagination alors faites comme moi, ne copié pas!

**Disclamer :** Ce merveilleux univers appartient bien évidement à notre reine, Joanne Rowling. Excepté quelques personnages qui sortent de mon imagination -loufoque je vous l'accorde.

Je suis vraiment désoler si je fais de nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison et de grammaire mais je fais de mon mieux pour me corriger au maximum.  
Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

* * *

**« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.»**

* * *

J'étais assise dans ma douche, tout en pensant au déroulement de la journée. J'étais assez angoissé à l'idée d'entrer dans un monde dont je ne connais que peu de choses.  
Après avoir bonnement profité de l'eau bouillante qui coulait contre mon corps, je me suis habillé avec des vêtements que j'avais trouvé sur mon lit.

Quelques temps plus tard, ma mère m'avait rejoint et d'un coup de baguette magique, elle avait sécher et onduler mes cheveux. Elle avait fais apparaitre un peux de glose et un léger parfum. Je la regardais dans les yeux, puis elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es prêtes ? Me demandait-elle, ses mains sur mes épaules.  
- Il me semble que la première fois tu ne m'a demander si je l'étais, répondis-je pour la taquinée.

Elle me fit un petit sourire en coin, puis elle me tendit la mains que je saisis croyant qu'on allait a nouveau disparaître pour arriver à un autre chemin, mais finalement elle n'emmena en bas du chaudron baveur. Nous sortîmes de ce pub par la porte de derrière laissant place à un mur de brique. Elle prit sa baguette et tapota quelques briques. Tout a coup, dans mon plus grand étonnement, le mur se brisa en deux parties laissant place à une grande allée. Je restais scotchée devant un tel spectacle, je n'osais plus bouger.

- Tu viens ?

Pour seule réponse je m'avançais vers ma mère sans parlée. Il y avait tellement de boutique que je ne savais pas où mettre les yeux. Je marchais à côté d'elle sans prononcer le moindre mot. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer dans tout les magasins en même temps. Le premier endroit fut un immense édifice à la façade aussi blanche que la neige qui domine les boutiques alentour. Le bâtiment est doté d'un portail monumental en bronze, gardé par une créature en uniforme, et auquel on accède par un escalier de marbre blanc. (*) De chaque côté se trouvaient des comptoirs où des mêmes créatures assez étrange attendaient je ne sais quoi sur des tabourets.

- Maman, c'est quoi c'est créatures ?  
- Des gobelins.  
- Mais je croyais que ça n'existait que dans des films.  
- Et la magie ?

Je voulais répondre à ma mère que c'était différent mais nous arrivâmes devant un de ces comptoirs où un gobelin nous regardait. Ma mère lui donna une petite clef en argent, qu'il saisit tout en demandant son identité.

- Marlenne Spart.

Le Gobelin écarquilla ses yeux avant de me regarder avec plus de respect.

- Tu dois donc être Elsa Gryffondor ?  
- Non, moi c'est Elsa Grigomador.  
- Ah oui, excusez moi, problème de prononciation.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma mère pour lui demander des explications, mais celle-ci ne captait pas mon regard interrogateur car elle était bien trop occupée a regarder le gobelin méchamment. Ce-dernier avait compris qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas car tout le temps qu'il nous a guidée dans des grottes et dans une salle remplie de pièce il n'avait pas dit un mot. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une faute de prononciation, mais me taire serais bien plus adaptée que de poser une nouvelle question. Nous étions sortie de la banque et nous étions entrain de commander une glace quand j'ai enfin compris que tout l'argent était à moi.  
Enfin, nous installions sur une table près du marchand de glace, quand un homme qui me rappelait fortement quelqu'un s'approcha de nous.

- Bonjour Marlenne, je peux te parler en privé ?  
- Oui bien sur professeur, dit-elle en le suivant.  
- Elsa, m'avait-il dit en abaissant la tête en signe de bonjour avant de s'éclipser avec ma mère.

Un marchand de chocogrenouille passait dans le coins, j'ai donc été en acheter une avec la pièce que j'avais prise à la banque. Quand soudain je me souvins que le monsieur qui parlais a ma mère était le type qu'il y avait sur ma deuxième carte de chocogrenouille.

:

Point de vue extérieur :

- Non professeur, je ne peux pas accepter votre proposition, disait-elle avec acharnement.  
- C'est ce qui a de mieux pour elle, disait-il calmement.  
- De mieux ? Je vous rappelle que Elsa est très célèbre et la raison qui l'a rendu célèbre je veux qu'elle ne la connaisse jamais.

Marlenne semblait très énerver contre Dumbledore mais elle semblait n'avoir aucune envie de partir.

- Mais pourquoi lui caché ?  
- Elle fera tout pour le retrouver, je veux la protéger, disait-elle la voix devenue tremblante d'un coup.  
- La protéger en l'empêchant d'apprendre à se servir de la magie. Mais où est passer la Marlenne d'autre fois ? Entendez la raison et laissez la venir à Poudlard.  
- Mais, imaginez qu'elle tombe à serpentard. Toute ma famille est passer par là, même moi, alors pourquoi pas elle ?  
- Il se peut aussi qu'elle tombe à gryffondor, car elle est très courageuse, c'est bien la fille de son père. Elle peut aussi tombée à serdaigle, il me semble qu'elle aime apprendre et qu'elle est très réfléchi.  
- Mais généralement tout les membres d'une même famille passent par la même maison.  
- Voyez-vous, Marlenne la famille Black. Le sang compte énormément pour eux. Ils sont bien évidement tous passer par serpentard. Pourtant, le petit Sirius Black est à gryffondor.

Face à cette vérité qui faisait mal, Vanessa n'eut pas d'autre solution que de se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne pouvait pas continuée à chercher des excuses.

- Vous avez sans doute raison.  
- J'ai raison, confirma-t-il. Je pense que vous devez avouez à Elsa ses origines.  
- Oui je pense aussi, mais je ne me sent pas prête.  
- Prenez le temps qu'il faut, mais le jour de la rentrer, le choixpeau appellera Laury sous un autre nom de Grigomador.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui dirais demain.  
- Bien, dit- il satisfait.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment. Car si Laury allait rentrer à Poudlard, elle n'allait pas renter en première année.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Point de vue de Laury :

J'étais retourner attendre ma mère tout en mangeant ma chocogrenouille. Une fois revenue, elle c'était assise sur le siège qu'elle avait quittée quelque minutes au par avant.

- Qu'es ce qu'il te voulait ?  
- Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas.

Ma mère paya le monsieur puis nous partîmes en direction d'un magasin assez spécial : « Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch » Dans ma tête tout était claire, dès que j'ai mis un pied dans cette boutique, j'ai sue que je mettais les pieds dans mon univers. Je me doutais bien que les balais ne servaient pas pour le ménage, même si je ne connaissais pas leurs utilisations.

Ma mère demanda un balai nommé flèche d'argent ainsi qu'un souafle et des protections. Nous saluâmes le vendeur avant de rentrer au chaudron baveur. En arrivant dans notre chambre, j'étais assise sur mon lit à lire un livre quand soudain quelque chose tapa a la fenêtre. Ma mère se déplaça pour aller ouvrir au petit volatile qui venait de déposer une lettre sur mes genoux.

- Il n'a pas perdu de temps, marmonnait-elle.  
- Qui ça ? Demandais-je.  
- Personne, se reprit-elle. Dans la vie des moldus, c'est le facteur qui poste les lettres. Dans le monde des sorciers, c'est des hiboux.  
- Moldus ? Demandais-je.  
- Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique.

J'acquiesçais puis je saisit l'enveloppe dans mes mains.

_« Mlle E. Gryffondor_

_Au chaudron baveur_

_Chambre n°11_

_Londres. »_

L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni et l'adresse était écrite en vert émeraude. Il n'y avait pas de timbre. En retournant l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, je vis un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre P.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE._  
_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_  
_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_  
_Docteur dès sorcelleries, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers._

_Cher Mlle Grigomador,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la listes des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mlle Grigomador, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe._

Sur un deuxième bout de parchemin se trouvait une lettre toute aussi étrange que la première.

_« COLLÈGE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE._

_-Uniforme_

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de 5ème année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal.  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_4) Une cape d'hiver (noir avec des attaches d'argent)_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.  
-Livres et manuels.  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants : _

_1) Le livre des sorts et enchantements (nivaux 1), de Miranda Fauconnette.  
2) Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac._

_3) Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette._

_4) Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Émeric G. Changé._

_5) Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augrirolle._

_6) Potion magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron._

_7) Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau._

_8) Forces obscures : Comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._

_-Fournitures_

_1 baguette magique._

_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal_

_1 télescope_

_1 balance en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat Ou un crapaud._

_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRES BALAI. (**) »_

Bien évidement je savais se que tout ça voulait signifier. Mais je regardais ma mère d'un ton interrogateur pour plus d'explication.

- Écoutes Emma, tu vas allez dans une école avec plein de sorciers.  
- J'imagine qu'on ne rentre pas à 15ans dans ton école.

- Non, à 11ans.  
- Je serais donc avec plein de gamins en classe ?  
- Le monsieur avec qui je discutait est le directeur de Poudlard, et justement nous parlions de toi.

Sans blague ? Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de moi, je ne suis pas bête à se point là.

- Normalement la rentrée se fait en septembre. Toi tu rentrera à Poudlard à la rentrée des vacances de noël. Tu seras en 5ème année, mais comme tu ne connais rien, une semaine sur deux tu suivras les cours avec les 5èmes années et la semaine suivantes, tu auras un emplois du temps différent. Tu auras les même profs, mais tu seras seule avec eux pour apprendre les bases. C'est pour ça que tu as la liste des cours des premières années.

Tout sa m'a l'aire excitant et génial. Finalement ça à du bon de ne pas travaillée pour Tom. Je fis un énorme câlin à ma mère pour la remercier.

- Le balais que je t'ai acheter, tu veux venir l'essayer ? Il fait encore jour et je ne tiens pas a rester enfermer là.

j'acquiesçais puis je le pris ainsi que les protections. Nous nous dirigions dans un sorte de parc fleuris, le genre de parc où généralement j'aime m'installer pour y lire un livre ou faire mes devoirs. Ma mère m'emprunta mon balais. Elle se mit à califourchon sur ce-dernier avant de taper du pied et de s'envoler tel une étoile filante dans le ciel. Au bout de quelque minutes et redescendit au sol.

- A toi, me dit-elle en me tendant mon balais. Tu tapes du pied pour décoller.

Je n'étais en rien rassurée, mais tout ça avait l'aire tellement excitant que je fit de même. Peut à peut le balais s'élançait dans le ciel, c'était assez amusant. Je regardais au sol en même temps d'avancer. Je filais a une vitesse incroyable pour une débutante, je ne regardais toujours pas devant moi. Se fut une grosse erreur de ma part puisque sans le faire exprès, j'ai foncée dans une fille qui volait aussi bas que moi. Nous tombâmes toute les deux de notre balais pour nous écraser dans les buissons. Elle se releva la première avant de me tendre sa main que je saisis pour me remettre sur pied.

- Excuse moi, me disait-elle.

Sa peau était douce, ses yeux étaient bleu claire et ses cheveux étaient en harmonie avec le reste de son visage. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux blond et elle sentait super bon. Elle était d'une extrême douceur dans ses gestes. Elle portait une robe bleu avec des ballerines noir. Ses yeux étaient merveilleusement bien maquillés. Même ses bijoux la rendait plus que joli. A coté d'elle je me sentais nulle, elle était tellement belle et moi tellement différente. Cette fille était parfaite, elle était très jolie, elle s'habillait bien et elle avait énormément de qualité. La seule chose qui me dérangeais chez elle, c'était le faite qu'elle vole en robe. N'importe quel garçon qui passait par là, pouvait se rincé les yeux.

- Non c'est de ma faute, la coupais-je.  
- Peut importe. Je m'appelle Flavie Finnigan, reprit-elle.  
- Moi c'est Elsa Grigomador.

Elle me lâcha un «enchantée» avant de me tirer par les épaules pour me faire la bise.

- Ça va les filles ?  
- Oui merci maman.

Flavie se contenta de sourire à ma mère.

- Tu es à Poudlard ?

Ma mère était vraiment curieuse.

- Oui bien sûre, je suis en cinquième année.

Elle se tourna vers moi, puis elle me demanda :

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard, tu es dans quelle école ?  
- J'étais dans une école de moldu mais à la rentré j'irais moi aussi à Poudlard en cinquième année.

Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire avant de lâcher :

- C'est cool, on pourra restée ensemble si tu veux, puisque tu ne connais sans doute personnes.

Mon appréhension la plus immense c'est enfin envolé : je ne resterais pas seule. Cette boule qui c'était formée depuis que j'ai appris que j'allais dans une nouvelle école c'est enfin envolé.

- Ça serais vraiment gentille de ta part.  
- On se retrouve à l'entrée du passage magique le jour de la rentrée.

Je ne comprenais pas un mot de se qu'elle disait. Je ne sais même pas de quelle lieu elle parle, mais j'acceptais sans lui posée la moindre question.

-Bon, et bien à bientôt!  
-A bientôt, répondis-je à mon tour.

Puis elle repartit. Quant à moi et ma mère, nous étions repartit au chemin de traverse y faire quelques achats. Des robes, des jupes, des tee-shirts, des pantalons, des chaussures, du parfum, des bijoux, du maquillage, des sacs etc.. ça à du bon parfois d'être riche, on peux ce faire pleins de folies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous sommes la veille de noël, mes achats pour Poudlard ont tous été effectuer, j'ai même commencer à lire Mille herbes et champignons magiques. Les étiquettes était toutes cousus sur mes trois nouvelles capes, sur mes gants et tout mes vêtements.

La rentrée à Poudlard se fait le 26 décembre car les sorciers ne fêtes jamais le jour de l'an mais ils ont étés en vacances bien avant les moldus. J'étais assise sur la chaise, en face du miroir, ma mère me coiffant mes cheveux. C'est la première année que je fête noël sans mes frères au près de moi et étant donnée que sans eux je ne suis rien, je vais en aucun cas m'amuser ce soir.

Nous fêtions noël avec quelques personnes qui ont aussi une chambre au chaudron baveur. C'était pour moi l'occasion d'inaugurer une de mes nouvelles tenues. Je n'avais pas très envie de mettre une robe, a vraie dire je n'aime pas ça. Mais pour le point de vue de la mère, je ne dois pas m'y rendre en pantalon.

J'ai donc finalement mis une robe, contre mon grée. Celles qui collent à la peaux, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc car je n'aime pas mes formes. J'ai donc acheté que des robes à froufrou que je porterais sans doute qu'une seule fois chacune dans ma vie. Celle que je vais porter ce soir est dans les tons rose/rouge.

Je n'aime peut-être pas les robes, mais les escarpins, j'adore ça. Je vais donc en porter des noirs. Des accessoires et du parfum, accompagneront la belle coiffure que ma mère est entrain de dresser sur ma tête. Mon sac est assortie à mes chaussures, à l'intérieur se trouve mon rouge à lèvre, quelques mornilles au cas où il y aurais des chocogrenouilles à vendre, mes trois cartes de chocogrenouille ainsi que du papier et un crayon.

- Tu es magnifique, me dit ma mère attristée par mon comportement déprimant.

Je me contentais de lui sourire. Je pris mon sac, elle prit le siens, puis nous descendions jusqu'à la salle principal de l'auberge. Un sapin imposant et bien décoré était poseé à coté de la cheminée central. La table était dresser et à fur et a mesure qu'un nouvelle individu voulait prendre place, la table s'agrandissait magiquement.

- Marlenne, je peux te voir une seconde ? demanda une femme qui semblait travailler là.  
- Oui, bien sûre, répondit ma mère avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de me donner une chocogrenouille.

- Tiens en attendant, me dit-elle.

Puis elle s'éclipsa me laissant seule parmi des hommes et des femmes que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Je n'avais pas super faim, et même si j'étais curieuse de savoir qui se trouverais sur ma carte, je mis la chocogrenouille dans mon sac.

Il y avait une petite fille de trois ans qui regardait le sapin avec émerveillement aux cotés de son papa.  
Un groupe de trois hommes buvaient une boisson qui avait l'aire alcoolisé au bout de la table. Un garçon assez enveloppé se servait sur le buffet.  
Une vieille dame tricotait assise dans un fauteuil à bascule.  
Deux couples de personnes âgés jouaient à la belote sur la table central.  
Tout le monde avaient des occupations différentes et il y avait moi, assise à table, seule.

Cela faisait déjà une demi heure que ma mère était partis et j'étais toujours aussi seule. Soudain quelqu'un entra, une grande dame au cheveux noir long et friser. Elle avait un regard d'acier et des manies de méchante. Elle était habillé si sombrement que j'ai tout de suite deviner qu'elle n'était pas venu là pour diner avec nous. Elle s'avançait d'un pas diabolique et sur d'elle. Personne n'osait la regarder, ils détournaient tous le regard de la femme.

La petite fille qui jouait avec les décorations du sapin c'était mise à pleurer dans les bras de son papa.  
Les trois hommes s'étaient arrêter de parler.

Le garçon qui mangeait avait prit les escalier pour aller dans sa chambre avec quelques beignets en main.  
La vieille femme restaient concentrée sur son tricot,  
Les joueurs de cartes avaient cesser leurs belotes.  
Seul Tom osait la regarder dans les yeux, puis lui demander :

- Puis-je vous aider ?  
- Je suis à la recherche d'une jeune sorcière nommée Elsa.  
- Il n'y a pas de Elsa ici.

Tout les regard se tournaient a présent vers moi. Plus elle sera partit, plus ils se sentiront tranquille, alors autant se débarrasser de moi au plus vite. Lors-ce quelle m'aperçut, son sourire était devenue diabolique et inhumain. Elle lança un sort à Tom.

- Endoloris.

Tom s'allongea au sol se tortillant de douleur. Ses cris résonnèrent dans ma tête, je me sentais coupable.  
Elle se dirigea vers moi, sa baguette à la main. Je me levais puis je me précipitait vers ma chambre. Malheureusement, elle fut plus rapide . Elle m'agrippa par le bras. C'est seulement à se moment là, que je la reconnus, c'était Bellatrix Lestrange, une des plus fidèles partisanes du maître.

- Tu comptais déjà partir ?  
- Non, pas du tout, disais-je dans ma moustache, les yeux fixant les dalles de pierre.

Oui j'avais peur en se moment même, mais la peur est un sentiments humain non ?

- Allez tu viens avec moi, me dit-elle.

Tout a coup, je me sentie écraser. La sensation que j'avais n'avait rien d'agréable, c'était comme si j'étais compresser dans un tourbillon qui tournait vraiment très vite. Cette sensation, je l'avais déjà vécu quelque jour au par avant, je n'avais maintenant plus aucun doute, je venais de transplaner.

Quand cette sensation étrange prit fin, je me retrouvais dans la chambre que j'avais occupée l'instant d'une nuit au début des vacances. Bizarrement, Bellatrix n'était plus là. Je m'assis sur le lit en souhaitant qu'une seule chose, que ma mère vienne me chercher à nouveau. Le lit sur le quel je venais de m'assoir était le même. Le matelas était toujours aussi confortable et la housse de couverture sentait toujours aussi bon même si elle avait été changer.

Je n'étais pas aussi inquiète que la première fois car j'étais déjà venu là. Je m'allongea sur le lit, juste avant de m'endormir. Quelque chose ne devait pas tournée rond chez moi. J'étais chez le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et pourtant, je ne trouve aucune difficulté pour m'endormir le soir de noël.

Un bruit sourd venait de me réveiller, quelqu'un avait frapper à la porte. Cette fois-ci, j'étais trop dans les vapes pour répondre. La porte s'ouvrit quand même sur l'elfe de maison.

- Lila s'excuse d'être entrée sans votre permission, mais le maître à charger Lila de vous transmettre un message.

Je ne pu caché un sourire à l'elfe qui m'a aider lors de ma première arriver ici.

- Vous avez manqué à Lila.

Ladite Lila s'avança vers moi et je lui fit un câlin.

- Lila se sent gêner, elle n'a jamais reçut une tel affection.

Je me décollais d'elle, gêner à mon tour.

- Oui, excuse-moi. Quel est le message ?  
- Lila est charger de vous dire que demain soir aura lieux une fête pour votre retour.  
- Mon retour, demandais-je intriguée et choquer.

Je ne voyais vraiment pas de quoi elle voulait parler. J'avais fuis le maître avec ma mère, même si je voulais rester avec eux. Il envoilerait celons-moi, une mangemort hautement placée dans son estime venir me chercher, et pour finir il organiserait une fête de bon retour. Mais à quoi tout cela rime? C'est un mage noir redouter de tout le monde, il a bien d'autre chose à faire que d'organiser une petite fête. Je ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que tout cela voulait signifier mais je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir car même si Lila ne voudrait pas m'en dire un mot, je me déplacerait moi même lui demander des explications.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'aurais pas à le faire car Lila me les donnas.

- Et bien le maître veut absolument dans ses rangs, donc il fera vraiment tout pour t'avoir. Lila ne devrait pas vous le dire mais elle vous aime beaucoup donc elle va faire une exception. Ce n'est pas une fête ordinaire que le maître à prévus, c'est un peut comme une cérémonie.  
- Il peut rêver, au début je voulais accepter, mais maintenant que je vais aller à Poudlard, que je me suis fait une nouvelle pote et maintenant que je possède ma propre baguette magique, il peut toujours rêver.

Et oui, ma vie était sur le point de se construire. Marina n'est pas encore une amie car je ne l'a connais pas bien, mais c'est tout comme. Je vais rester avec à Poudlard et à force on le sera. Je ne sais peut-être pas me servir de ma baguette donc elle est dans ma valise, mais je vais apprendre, oui par-ce-qu'il veuille ou non, j'irais à Poudlard et pas dans son fichu rang.

En ce moment même je me haïssait, je me haïssait d'avoir penser tout ça et de ne pas avoir garder ses paroles pour lui balancer en face.

- Lila comprend votre colère, mais Lila ne peut rien pour vous. Le maître veux vous voir dans cinq minutes dans le jardin.

Lila repartit.  
Sur la coiffeuse, il y avait une bassine remplis d'eau. Je n'hésita pas à me passer de l'eau sur le bas du visage, de façon à ne pas me démaquiller. Je pris mon sac avant de pousser la chocogrenouille sur le coté pour avoir accès à mon rouge à lèvre. Je m'en remis un peut pour avoir l'aire présentable, puis je pris une grand bouffée d'aire. Ma main poussa la poignet et je tomba en face à face avec un mangemort du nom de Igor. Non je ne me souvenais pas de son nom, mais un de ses «collègues» venait tout juste de l'appeler. Il me regarda un sourire au lèvre.

- Mm, mignonne la petite protégée.

Je ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et je partis entre les murs du manoir. J'avais complétement oublier que nous étions le soir de noël et que j'étais habillée dans une tenue peut appropriée. Enfin bon, j'ai maintenant d'autre préoccupation car cela faisait déjà 10 minutes que je cherchais mon chemin. Le maître allait être furieux de mon retard. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne sais pas combien de temps sa va me prendre pour sortir de là dedans. Heureusement, une jeune femme dans un tableau m'indiqua le chemin.

L'herbe était verte et entretenue, les fontaines était propre et l'eau coulait paisiblement. Nous devons surement cela aux elfes de maisons qui en ce moment même étaient entrain de couper quelques feuilles sur en buissons en forme de V. Le magnifique temps lui n'était surement pas dû aux elfes. Pas loin de l'entrer du manoir se trouvait le maître assis sur une chaise, il caressait son serpent qui lui était allongé sur la table. Je me dirigeais vers eux avec craintes.

- Je n'aime pas le temps qu'il fait. Je veux qu'il fasse sombre, le soleil n'a pas lieux d'exister.  
- Je vais vous arranger ça maître, disait Bellatrix.

Dans ma tête, je rigolais. Même si il pouvait contrôler tout l'univers, jamais personnes ne pourra décider de la météo. J'avais parler un peux trop vite, la femme au cheveux crépus avait sa baguette pointé dans le ciel tout en récitant des incantations.  
Tout a coup, un crane se forma dans le ciel avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche.  
Le vent soufflait, une tornade n'allait pas tarder à se préparer. Le ciel était devenue gris et noir et le temps c'était rafraichit. Tendis que je me frottait les bras pour trouver un minimum de chaleur, Bellatrix et Voldemort riaient diaboliquement, quand soudain le maître s'adressa à moi.

- Lila t'a transmit le message ? demandait-il calmement.

Je ne parlais pas, je me contentait d'un bref hochement vertical de tête.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu du retard ? me demanda-t-il cette fois en criant.  
- Je.. je...  
- Tu ?  
- Je m'étais perdue, disais-je, la voix tremblante.

Le maître des ténèbres regarda quelqu'un de ses serviteurs en disant d'une voix moqueuse :

- Elle s'était perdue.

Les mangemorts s'étaient mit à rigoler.

- Et bien tâche de ne plus te perdre à l'avenir, me disait-il de nouveaux en criant.

Cette fois je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Ce n'est pas en me parlant comme ça que vous arriverez à m'avoir dans vos rangs. Je m'en vais.

J'avais fait demis tour, pour allez cherchez mon sac qui était dans ma chambre. Malheureusement, de la fumée noir me coupa le passage. Je me demandais ce que c'était, quand soudain ce nuage de fumée prit l'apparence de Voldemort. Il me souleva en l'air par la gorge.

- Reparle moi encore une fois sur ce ton et tu le regretteras petite idiote.

J'essayais de me débattre du mieux que je pouvais en balançant mes pieds dans le vide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais je n'avais pas peur, j'avais même la force de répondre.

- Ah oui ? Si je suis aussi idiote que vous le prétendez, pourquoi me voulez vous absolument? et puis de toute façon, jamais je vous rejoindrais.

Il me balança par terre et je me cognais la tête durement sur le sol. Mes genoux et mes coudes avaient effleurer le sol et du sang coulait. J'avais mal, mais je n'étais pas mourante, loin de là.

- Je crois que tu ne comprend pas. Tu n'as pas le choix de venir me rejoindre sinon je tuerais toute ta famille.

Je me demandais si il bleffait ou si il allait vraiment les tués. Je n'avais qu'une envie, pleurer. Si il touchait à ma famille, je ne serais plus rien. Mes pensés étaient alors devenu sombre. J'étais preste à me relever et à lui dire que j'étais sienne mais soudain me revint la fois ou il a essayer de tué ta mère et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui faire. Cela me donnait la force de surenchérir :

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre ma mère, alors essayer toujours.

Il refit son sourire diabolique, a ce moment j'ai su que je m'étais peut-être emballer et que finalement il pouvait lui faire du mal. Je me sentais déjà ridicule, et je sentais qu'il allait encore plus me ridiculiser.

- Ta mère non je ne peut rien lui faire, mais il me semble que tu as deux frères et un père ?

Je n'étais plus capable de dire la moindre chose. Si il touchait à mes frères, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Gabin et Alex sont tout pour moi, je ne me vois vraiment pas continuer sans eux. Pour finir de savourer sa victoire sur moi, Tom m'enfonça encore plus.

- Ah oui au faite, me dit-il. Demain Lila viendra te réveiller. Tu vas passer la journée sur le chemin de travers avec Narcissa pour te trouver une robe et tout ce qui va avec pour la cérémonie de demain soir.

Moi qui me voyait vivre une belle vie à Poudlard aux cotés de personnes gentille, me voilà dans les rangs de Voldemort.

* * *

« Méfait accomplis. »

* * *

Réponses au reviews :

**Matsuyama** : Je t'ai déjà répondu!:)


End file.
